


You're Gonna Be

by ChrysCare



Series: Music Meme [43]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You're Gonna Be-Reba McEntire (Pandora)</p>
    </blockquote>





	You're Gonna Be

**Author's Note:**

> You're Gonna Be-Reba McEntire (Pandora)

Ratchet looks down at the sparkling in his servos, the sparkling's Creators were deactivated in the war, the black and white small frame squirms against his chestplates, curling up into recharge. He smiles down as he trails his digit over the white helm. The sparkling is smaller than normal sparklings but that’s due to the fact he was taken out of his Carrier before he was supposed to. The small sparkling yawns, small mouth opening and his small white servos open and Ratchet puts his digit within distance of the servo. The sparkling touches his digit before the small digit clenches down, so small that he can only hold half of it. Ratchet hums a lullaby his creators used to sing him, the sparkling coos as he’s rocked. 

“You’re going to be very special one orn,” Ratchet smiles at the precious sparkling.


End file.
